


Anything For You

by ErraticNeurosis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Almost Fisting?, Anal Fingering, Big Dicks, Butt Plugs, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink?, PWP, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Tony is a total Power Bottom, Why so many question marks, Yay I love Saying That, is that a thing?, or at least as close as i can get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticNeurosis/pseuds/ErraticNeurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve for awhile before Steve starts saying anything about seeing how much Tony can “handle.” This kind of worries Tony a little because Steve is nothing but small. But to be honest he's not complaining, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Gets Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amoleofmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/gifts).



> Ok I know there's no smut in this chapter but I really wanted to post something and the only logical cut off for the chapter was not dirty so sorry guys but don't freak out. I promise I'll update quickly, it's totally worth that wait ;). Enjoy my attempts at cute Stony love in the meantime! I swear there's plenty of smut in the next chapter (which will be up by the end of the week).

Tony and Steve had been having sex for four months the first time Steve started saying anything about seeing how much Tony could “handle.” This kind of worried Tony a little because Steve was nothing but little. In fact he was huge. Fucking enormous. Size queens the world over would line up to ride that dick (if only the world knew what an amazing dick he had) and Tony was proud that he was the only one who actually got to. So this left Tony wondering: how much exactly was Steve hoping he would be able to take?

But if he was being really honest with himself then he’d have to say that when those words had first left Steve’s mouth, “Oh god, I wonder how much you could take. Wanna find out?” He’d felt a shiver of anticipation, of shameless desire. Oh god he wanted to see how much he could take, for Steve, always for Steve. Anything for Steve. And besides, the breathless shout Steve let out as he came when Tony whispered back a shaky yes had been priceless.

So here he was sitting in his lab, pleasantly sticky from a mix of lube and come (showers are for pussies, and he liked feeling Steve there on his skin), wondering how serious Steve had been. He was caught between hoping it had been a heat of the moment thing and hoping that Steve was deadly serious, that he would attack this mission like a Hydra Base . . . ok he’d need time to draft a better comparison.

Hopefully Steve would treat his ass better than a Hydra base. _I mean of course he would_. Steve was so gentle with Tony- sometimes it made Tony feel old and breakable, but he knew Steve did it because he cared.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. Which was the soldering iron burning through his glove- _oh god, oh god, that’s hot_. There was loud whoosh and suddenly Tony was in a cloud of white smoke.

“Thank you Dummy. You put out an actual fire this time! No more sweeping duty for you for a wholeeeee week!”

Tony coughed into his fist as he stumbled out of the cloud of fire extinguisher mist (that couldn’t be good for his lungs). Dummy’s neck rotors whirred softly as he spun his claw in a little joyous circle, or at least that’s what Tony hoped it meant. He could never really tell with Dummy.

“What’s this about a fire?”

Tony spun around, hiding his only slightly scorched hand behind his back. Steve was standing in the doorway, smoothing his damp hair with one hand, a small smile curving his lips.

“Absolutely nothing. There is no fire. None at all. Dummy and his trigger-happy claw ruined all my super sciency fun, that’s all.”

Tony knew that his rambling but give him away but it wasn’t like he could stop himself.

“Uh-huh. So that’s why you’re hiding your hands? Because of a “not fire?”

Steve crossed his wonderfully muscled arms across his equally amazing chest and arched one eyebrow at Tony. Steve had stopped believing his lies about two weeks after New York and learned all his tells about a week after that.

“So maybe I under-represented how much fire there really was, but as you can see Dummy has fulfilled his purpose and saved us all from going up in flames.”

Tony called over his shoulder, heading towards a dusty cabinet containing first aid supplies that he used exactly zero times previous to this.

Tony heard Steve’s bare feet padding across the floor. He smiled as he felt his arms twine around his waist. He leaned back against Steve’s chest heavily,

“How bad?”

Steve murmured against his ear, bending slightly to brush his lips across his neck.

“Pretty bad, I think you’re going to have to have to take me back to bed and kiss it better.”

Tony knew he was being ridiculous but he didn’t care. They’d won the Battle of New York and there was no sign of Loki or the Chitauri or anything else that hadn’t been born on this planet and Steve was kissing him. He finished smoothing the bandage over his hand and turned around slinging his arms around the back of Steve’s neck. Steve grinned,

“I think I can do that.”


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally makes good on his promise. A whole three weeks later than expected, but Tony decides he doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the lovely smut I promised and before anyone freaks out, I know the tags say butt plugs and toys and there are no toys in this chapter but fear not, we have lots of fun in the future. Comment and review guys, I like to hear your beautiful voices!

“ _Oh god, oh sweet jesus there, right there_.”

Tony knew he was being a little . . . loud, but Steve had three fingers inside him and he’d been slowly, ever so slowly, dragging his fingertips across his prostate for what felt like hours so he didn’t really have control of himself anymore. Steve’s fingers curled inside him again and he arched of the bed, whining loudly.

“You’re so hot Tony, you feel so good like this.” Tony felt Steve’s lips dropping kisses across one of collarbones.

Steve’s breath burned against Tony’s skin. He loved this, feeling Steve everywhere. He’d never had sex like this, not even with Pepper. He’d always been the type for hard fast sex that left you dizzy, but with Steve? It was so much better.

Every inch of him was pressed against Tony. They always let the heat and the want build between them until they could hardly breath. Until all they could see and touch and taste was each other.

“Steve. Steve just kiss me, please.”

Tony felt his tongue slide across his neck, and he moaned when Steve sucked lightly. No matter how much he begged Steve never left bruises.

“Tony. Tony can you take more?” Steve whispered lips brushing against Tony’s. He slid his fingers deeper.

“Y-yes. God _yes_.”

 

Tony had been waiting for this moment for _three fucking weeks_. Ever since Steve had first mentioned his desire to fill Tony until he couldn’t take it anymore (ok he didn’t say it _exactly_ like that, but Tony wished he had) Tony had been popping boners like nobodies business.

Ever time time Steve touched him it was like lighting a fire. It was sparks and heat and chemical equations for combustion. But every time he touched him it was just that, a touch. Steve hadn’t asked for anything, hadn’t whispered any more filthy words about stretching him open while fucking him.

Eventually Tony realized that Steve was doing it on purpose. He was making him wait. Building the anticipation until Tony couldn’t hold for another second. He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t worked.

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and tightened around his fingers, angling his hips downward against his hands. Urging him to slip another finger into him, to finger him harder, to do anything but continue to tease him like this.

“I need more of you inside me.”

Tony smiled when he heard Steve’s moan, his voice raspy and deep. Tony slid his fingers through Steve’s hair, spiking it into random tufts. Then he gently nudged his head upwards from where Steve had gone back to kissing his neck,

“Steve, don’t keep me keep waiting anymore.” He murmured, looking into Steve’s eyes.

Everything seemed to slow down then, which was strange for Tony because his world so damn fast and that was usually how he liked it. But he could get used to this. Steve’s eyes were bright but slightly unfocused, blush turning his cheeks pleasantly pink. He gasped slightly as he ran his thumb along the rim of Tony’s hole, feeling how _tight_ he was.

“Do . . . do you need more lube?”

Steve’s voice shook ever so slightly and he thrust his fingers in and out of Tony a little faster. He knew Steve had to _dripping_ at this point and he couldn’t wait to suck him off once Steve finally got around to really giving it to him.

“No, and besides I’m pretty sure you used the whole bottle.” Tony teased, running his hands through Steve’s hair again, even as he rolled his hips into Steve’s hand.

Steve sat up and Tony whined, missing Steve’s skin against him. He reached forward, dragging his fingers down his chest. Steve grabbed him with his available hand, holding Tony’s palm over his heart.

“I want to watch.”

Tony almost didn’t hear Steve’s whisper. It wasn’t that he was shy in bed, he just wasn’t quite so . . . vocal as Tony was. When Steve did share his dirty thoughts it usually had the effect of momentarily stopping Tony’s brain. He was pleased to find that now was no different.

“Then do it al- _oh my god, oh, oh that is amazing_.”

Tony’s hand slammed into the headboard as his back arched of the mattress. Steve’s pinky finger had just slid in and it was perfect. He felt so full and tight and yeah maybe it hurt a little but Tony was a liar if he said he wasn’t a bit of a painslut. And the look on Steve’s face was so priceless. Tony dropped his hand from Steve’s chest and grabbed his wrist, urging him to start moving. He couldn’t control the veritable growl he let out when Steve _deliberately_ pushed against his prostate again.

“Can you- _ah jesus_ -add your thumb?”

Tony hadn’t let go of Steve’s wrist, he couldn’t seem to stop forcing him to move faster. It was like Steve was part of him, like everything in the universe had aligned to create this perfect (unbearably sexy) moment. And Tony just wanted more.

“Please tell me you’re serious.”

Steve stopped fucking his fingers in and out of Tony and rubbed along his rim in an adorably soothing way.

“Yeah, just don’t go too far past your first knuckle- and for god’s sake put your hand back in me- I’m not going to break.”

Steve fell forward, enveloping Tony in a crushing hug and taking his breath away with the strength of the kiss he gave him.

“I can’t even explain how beautiful you are.”

“Stop being such a pussy and fist me.”

When Steve’s thumb finally popped into Tony’s hole it was like the first time the arc reactor lit it, it was like the light from the Tesseract, it was stars exploding. Tony didn’t care if he was being over dramatic or even if he was screaming because he’d never come this hard. Tony could feel himself spurting onto Steve’s stomach and his impossibly hard cock. He panted against Steve’s neck, arms clenched around his shoulders.

“Tony, Tony are you alright? Is it too much?”

Steve cupped Tony’s face and slowly started to pull out of him even as Tony was twitching and clenching around him (aftershocks are totally underrated).

“No idiot it was fantastic.”

“You’re fantastic.” Steve murmured as he leaned to kiss Tony again.

He felt Steve’s perfect, super-soldier enhanced, enormous cock dripping precome onto his stomach and he smiled, he had plans for that cock. Tony wasn’t sure how he managed it but he flipped Steve onto his back and settled his weight on his hips carefully.

**  
**“Since I’m so fantastic I’m going to have to give you the most amazing blowjob of your life.”


	3. Tony Forgets the Gift Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes things into his own hands so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long! College apps and college visits and financial aid ate my life! I promise I'll be better! Please enjoy my attempts at sexiness. Sorry for the cliffhanger, foreplay is everything =P

“Ohhh Steveeeeeee! Steve are you there?” Tony shouted as he stepped out of the elevator, throwing his jacket across the counter of the bar as he crossed to the bedroom.

He leaned through the doorway and glanced around the empty room, smiling to himself. He turned and headed back to the bar swinging a bag happily from his wrist.

_“Captain Rogers is currently in the shower sir.”_

Jarvis’ cool voice informed Tony. Tony grinned he poured a shot of whiskey into a tumbler. Even better than he was hoping for.

“Perfect, don’t tell him I’m home. Oh, and Jarvis make sure to lock the floor, wouldn’t want anyone interrupting our fun.”

Tony threw back the shot and poured himself another. Then he placed the glass in the sink glanced at the sleek black paper bag he’d placed on the counter.

_“Of course sir.”_

Tony grabbed the bag back off the counter and strutted into his the bedroom (he’d always believed that strutting when no one was around to watch was good practice, and he had an amazing ass, might as well show it off). He dropped the bag on the silk bedspread and toed off his shoes. Tony listened to the sound of running water as he stripped as quickly as he could.

Steve took fast showers but now that he’d discovered the wonders of Tony’s luxury bathroom he tended to take longer, especially after a long workout like the one he’d been in the middle of that morning when Tony had stepped out for a little shopping.

He slid onto the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer in the bedside table. Tony loved giving people presents, especially his incredibly sexy super-boyfriend. He couldn’t really think of a better present than Tony fucking himself with the ridiculously large dildo he’d just bought at a very discreet, very expensive sex toy shop. The only thing Tony was worried about was if he would last long enough for Steve to fuck him before he came. It was a really big dildo.

Tony dripped cool lubricant across his fingers and the black silicone of the toy, trying to spread it across the surface as quickly as he could.

_“Sir I’d recommend washing-”_

“Jarvis shut up, I’m trying to-ah.”

Tony gasped softly as his first finger slid inside him. He wasn’t usually a big fan of fingering himself, why do it yourself when someone else can? Somehow knowing that Steve was on the side of the bathroom door with no idea what was going on made it that much better. Tony was prepared to admit he was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Tony wrapped his fingers around his cock, already half hard, and stroked slowly, twisting his grip across the head slightly. He slid his finger forward and curled it until he slid across his prostate. Tony arched off the bed slightly feeling warmth spread across his skin. He gasped softly and spread his thighs further apart.  

He knew he didn’t have much time to savor this though, so he rubbed his fingertips across his hole until he felt himself loosen enough for him to slip two fingers inside himself. This time Tony how hot and tight he was around his fingers. He remembered all the times Steve had done this to him and how hungry he had looked. He was starting to understand why.

He twisted his fingers deeper into himself and tried to scissor them apart. He felt little sparks of heat run across his skin. He didn’t understand how he could be so tight when Steve fucked him basically every day. He thrust into himself harder and his fingertips rubbed against his prostate more forcefully. He felt precome drip from the head of his cock, smearing against his stomach.

Tony forced a third finger into himself and tried to stifle his moan in bedsheets. He twinged at the stretch and pumped his fist around his cock a little faster. He was breathing heavily now, the light of the arc reactor glowing brighter. He felt himself pulse around his fingers and more precome dripped across his knuckles.

This time Tony worked his fingers into himself slowly, enjoying the stretch, the feeling of his rim loosening around his fingers. He ground down onto his hand, arching his back off the mattress. He squeezed his balls lightly pushed his fingers inside himself as deep as they would go.

When his fourth finger popped in he felt a lurch of heat in his stomach and loosened his grip on his cock. This was ridiculous, he wasn’t sixteen, he shouldn’t be this to coming. He reluctantly released his cock and felt around for the lube.

“Need-need any help with that?”

Steve’s voice was quiet but Tony could still hear the slight tremor. Tony threw his hand back to try and hide his self satisfied grin. It probably worked. Steve looked pretty distracted. Water was running down his chest from his hair to where a red towel was wrapped around his slim waist.

“Yeah- _hah_ -why don’t you get over here and- _ah_ -help me?”

**  
**“Gladly.”


	4. Steve Gives a Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each get what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this guys, have to say it was a pleasure to write. Not sure how I'm planning to continue it to be honest, but I'm sure it'll be fun.

Steve moved so quickly Tony almost couldn’t see him. One moment he was standing by the door, staring at Tony like he was the only person in the world, and the next he was kneeling in front of him, towel forgotten on the floor.

Tony shivered as Steve ran his fingertips up his legs gently, cool water dripping onto his skin. Steve’s eyes ran across Tony’s body, drinking him in, devouring him. Tony could never get enough of the way Steve looked at him.

“I can’t decide if I just want to sit here and watch you like this or not. I don’t even know if I’d be able to keep my hands off you.”

Steve’s voice was soft and low. This was just between them. Steve’s palm slid across Tony’s inner thigh and Tony flexed his fingers inside himself involuntarily. He needed Steve inside him.

“Oh god don’t say that, the whole point of this was you was fucking me.”

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and tried to pull him closer, he turned his voice raspy and inviting (he would never tell anyone, but this was his, “You know you want to fuck me,” voice),

“I know you can see how wet and- _oh_ -sloppy I am. See loose and _open_ I am fo-ahh.”

Tony yelped a little as Steve pulled him down by his hips, forcing them together. Tony’s fingers were pushed deeper inside him and he moaned, throwing his head back. Steve leaned down and kissed his neck. Suddenly Steve’s teeth sank into the skin of Tony’s shoulder and he shuddered, enjoying the deep throb.

“You think I don’t know you’ve been teasing me?”

Steve’s tongue ran across the skin he’s just been biting. Tony could feel the smile on his lips as Steve slid his hands up his torso, fingertips brushing across his nipples. Tony slipped his fingers out of his hole and wrapped them around Steve’s cock. He didn’t need much but Tony still wanted to feel Steve’s cock swell and get harder.

“I love how desperate you get. How much you _need_ me.”

Steve emphasized his words by rolling his hips against Tony’s and somehow, magically his hard cock slid perfectly against Tony’s. He gasped and arched into Steve, seeking more friction. Tony closed his eyes, biting his lip. Then Steve was gone and Tony felt the cool air. He opened his eyes to see Steve kneeling on his heels in front of him, wicked smile on his face.

“. . . But I’m only going to fuck you with that huge cock you bought.”

Tony groaned. Logically he knew that had been the plan all along, but now that Steve was here in front of him, sexy and naked, it was a different story.

“I love it when you take charge like that . . . _Captain_.”

Tony smirked up at Steve and rolled onto his knees. He gave his ass a little wiggle as he pillowed his head on his his crossed arms. The smirk only widened when he heard Steve’s sharp intake of breath.

“I need you to open me up before you can fuck me.”

Tony reached back with one hand and slid three fingers into his hole. He let out a breathy moan as he felt how wet he was. He felt Steve’s hands run up the backs of thighs and he pulled his fingers back out of himself,

“I don’t need any lube, I just want to feel you.”

Steve didn’t say anything, he just carefully ran two fingers around Tony’s rim. He continued to massage him carefully until Tony was practically trying to pull him in. When his fingers finally slid in Tony groaned and whispered Steve’s name into the mattress.

“Please just- _uh_ -I need more. Please Steve.”

“Shh, I want to enjoy this.”

Tony shuddered as Steve’s fingers ran across his prostate. Steve started to pull back and Tony twisted his fingers in the sheets, tightening around Steve’s fingers. He ran his hand up Tony’s back soothingly and slid out of him.

Tony was about to say something when he felt Steve’s fingers on his hole, three this time. Steve pressed into him slowly even though Tony didn’t need it. Steve continued this slow, tortuous rhythm, occasionally stopping to spread his fingers and flex them against Tony’s prostate. He slowly felt himself melt into the mattress, hips sinking until Steve’s body was the only thing holding him up. He just wanted to drown in this moment, this feeling.

Then Tony felt Steve’s thumb nudge against his entrance and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed Steve fucking him with four fingers. Tony cursed and arched into Steve’s touch as he felt Steve sink in past the second knuckle. He felt so _full_ and impossibly tight. It was like he couldn’t breath, Steve had taken all the breath out of him. Tony let out a little shout as Steve twisted his hand carefully, rotating his wrist as he pressed down gently. Tony grabbed his wrist, holding him in place, when he felt Steve try to pull out.

“Steve please, just fuck me, I need you to fuck me right now.”

Tony could hear his ragged breathing. He could imagine perfectly the flus that would be high on his cheekbones. The way his perfect chest would be rising.

“Just let me put lube on the dildo . . . are you sure you can take this? Please say you can.”

Tony was used to being the dirty one with all the kinks but right now he could tell how much Steve wanted this. His voice was breathy and slow, like he could barely get the words out.

“I want you to make me take it.”

Tony heard Steve hiss sharply,

“Tony don’t say another word because I swear I will come all over your fantastic ass if you do and I really want to enjoy this.”

Tony didn’t do anything except rock back on Steve’s fingers and spread his legs further apart.

For a moment they both stopped breathing as Steve pushed the head of the dildo against Tony’s gaping hole. Tony thought for a split second that it simply wouldn’t go in but then, then it slid forward incrementally and Steve moaned for the first time.

“Do you like that? Watching me take it?”

Steve moaned and Tony felt his wrist jerk, forcing the smooth head of the dildo the rest of the way into Tony.

_“Oh god.”_

Tony voice echoed around the room and he buried his face in to the bedsheets. His toes curled and he felt all his muscles tighten. This was-

“Tony, Tony are you ok? Tony, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to move so fast.”

Steve rubbed his hand over Tony’s ass and leaned down to kiss the skin behind his ear.

“Steve I’m fine, that was fantastic, you’re fantastic. Now please. Will you finally fuck me?!”

Tony didn’t know how he’d managed to get a coherent sentence out. His cock was harder than it had ever been and he could feel himself dripping onto the bedspread. He was fuller than he’d ever been. He’d been worried that he wouldn’t enjoy the stretch, wouldn’t enjoy feeling stuffed full until he thought he couldn’t take it. He’d been incredibly wrong. All he wanted was for Steve to force the rest of the silicone cock inside him and fuck him until he fell apart.

“Tony-I thought I told you to stop talking.”

“Then take care of me.”

For the second time Steve didn’t say anything. He just slid the dildo deeper inside Tony. He growled as he felt Steve’s thumb run along his tight flesh where it met the firm silicone. He felt his muscles spasm deep inside himself and his cock jerked, he was so close to coming.

“Tony just hold on a little longer. You’re so close to taking the whole thing. Please just wait a little longer.”

Steve words were hurried, nearly jumbling together. Tony couldn’t reply, his breath coming in broken gasps. He gasped as Steve rocked the middle few inches of the dildo in and out Tony quickly.

When he finally felt Steve’s fingers and the flexible base of the dildo against his skin he nearly sobbed. He shook lightly, afraid to move too much when he felt so stuffed to the brim. He lurched and grabbed the bedpost, fingers clenching the wood frame tightly.

Steve slid the cock out of Tony, leaving only the tip inside him when suddenly he he slammed the entire length back in. Tony came without warning, his come spurting thickly across the bed. He felt his hole clenching rhythmically around the dildo. It took him a few moments to realize that the shouted curses words and desperate moans were coming from him. When he finally felt his cock jerk weakly, dripping the last of his come onto the bed, Tony slumped onto the mattress. A few inches of the dildo slid out of him and he heard Steve whimper. Actually whimper.

“What . . . what do you need? You can have anything.”

Tony voice sounded hoarse and broken. Completely fucked out.

“Just, just let me come inside you.”

Tony reached back to slide the dildo the rest of the way out of himself. He heard a slick pop as the head pulled out and he felt his cock stiffen slightly. The head of Steve’s cock had barely replaced it when Tony felt Steve come across his gaping hole. The feeling of warm come dripping into him should have felt slightly disgusting but right now it was the hottest thing in the world.

Steve’s fingers pushed  roughly against him and Tony realized Steve was forcing his come deeper inside him. Then Steve collapsed onto the bed and wrapped one of his arms around Tony’s chest, his fingers still caressing the rim of Tony’s hole.

“Surprise?”

Steve chuckled and buried his face Tony’s neck.

“Shut up you smug bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously not my characters. Comments and reviews much appreciated, I like to know I'm not just shouting erotica into the void of the internet =P  
> P.S. Abby the working title for this thing has been "Stony Size Kink Goodness" for the past month, thought you might enjoy that.


End file.
